Hidden
by Aria Veritro
Summary: Tsukune finally finds the one that he wants to be with but has to keep it a secret. OCCness
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire  
**

**Special thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this.**

Tsukune's POV...

I made sure that no one was following me, not even Mizore. But there was barely any time to do this. As much as I cherish my friends, I really do have one person to truly love and adore. As I walked carefully to our secret place, I couldn't help feeling guilty that I haven't told anyone about this. Maybe I should tell Ginei about this. I thought about it but then I'm against it. The last thing that I need is a jealous werewolf. When I finally got there, there she was; waiting for me like an angel. She does have this certain beauty that made me fall head over heels in love with her. She saw me make my way towards her. She smiled and threw herself at me. I tried to catch her but failed. We were on the floor. We didn't mind and just laughed about it. She was on top of me and her lips busily tasted mine. I held her close to me. She paused the kiss to lay her head on my shoulder.

"Tsukune, I wish we could stay like this," She nuzzled her head against me.

"I wish the same, Ruby," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, my love. I already have the ravens watching. They will alert us if anyone decides to be nosy," The witch reassured.

I do feel some relief. But still, can I explain this to Moka and the others? I should tell them when the right time comes. She gave out soft kisses around my neck up to my chin to comfort me. Right now, I'm with her. So I'll worry about it some other time. As I looked into her eyes, she stood up and helped me up. I gave her a kiss as soon I was up. My hands went around her waist and hers snaked behind my neck. Our lips refused to pull apart and my tongue was practically in her mouth. I feel hot as I could feel her breasts rubbing against my chest. Before I could do anything, a raven spoke to her.

"Moka is looking for you," She frowned.

I just nodded. I don't want to stop but we don't want to have an angry and betrayed Vampire attacking her. As usual, I have to go first. She could watch over me with her magic, then she could leave. Before I left, I gave her another kiss; a quick one.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you, too," She smiled.

Then I left with the knowledge that I still have her by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own R+V  
**

**Once again, special thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic.**

Tsukune's POV...

Finally, I woke up. I could see that I was in the hospital ward. I was bandaged around my sides and my left shoulder. Right next to me, there sat weeping Ruby. I looked around to see the others but they aren't there. As I sat up, pain throbbed around my back. I grunted in pain which alerted her. She turned to look at me and the first thing that she did was rest her head against my good shoulder and cry.

"You're alright. You're alright," She kept repeating those words. I felt my shoulder getting wet but I didn't really mind. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"Don't cry; I'm fine," I tried to reassure her but fail. I push her hair back to her ear so it won't get wet from her tears. An idea formed in my head. I leaned into her. I could feel her body shift. My face nuzzled against the side of her head. My lips were near her ear. I couldn't help but trace her ear with my tongue. I could hear her squeak. I could imagine her blushing now. "At least you stopped crying," I whispered as my breath tickled her ear. She moaned. I nibbled her earlobe. My good hand went underneath her shirt. I seized one of her breasts. She gave out a yelp. "You're not wearing a bra," I teased. She turned so our faces met.

"Do you mind?" She countered.

I just smirked and kissed her. She pressed herself against me. Her tongue was sliding into my mouth. Before I knew it, we were into a very deep kiss. Her hands wrapped themselves around my neck. One of my hands was still groping her breast and the other was around her waist. I moved my mouth to her neck.

"Tsukune!!!" She gave out a groan that caused me to kiss down to her shoulder. I tried to move a little more but a sharp pain around my sides stopped me.

"Oww..." I pulled away to clutch my sides. I lay my head on the pillow.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry. I completely forgot that you're injured," Ruby blushed as she lay next to me. Her head was on my good shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"That's ok, I did the same."

"Can we stay like this for awhile? Moka and the others won't be up until a few hours."

I just nodded as I started to fall asleep with my secret girlfriend in my arms. I held her tightly because in a few hours she will be gone for work, and I will be alone. But in spirit, she is by my side. Sooner or later, I have to tell others.

I hope they take the news well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire**

**Special great thanks to Shigu3 for beta-reading this fic.  
**

Ruby's POV

Yukari was the last girl that I sent home from Tsukune's house. I finally got a break from work and ended up spending most of it by escorting the girls' home. I really want to be with my love on my vacation, but I am so exhausted from work. As I place my head against the cool window of the bus, I feel something in my pocket. I reach in to find something wrapped with a note. My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the writing of my beloved. As I unwrap the note, there was something shiny and silver that fell onto my hand. My eyes widen as I realize that the mysterious object is a key. I quickly read the note.

'Even though we're not ready to tell our friends about us in school, I would love to tell my parents that I'm love with an enchanting girl.

Love, Tsukune.

P.S. Here is the key to my house as proof that I'm ready to take the next step.'

I blushed beet-red when I finished reading the note. My left hand clutches onto the key. I could feel the cold metal on my skin. Oddly, that cold metal gave me more strength. I want to be with him, more than ever. I stand up and carefully make myself walk toward the first seat. Before I could say anything, the bus driver chuckled.

"I already know what you want. Your boyfriend asked if I could drop you at his place when we were finished dropping the last of the girls."

I blushed again. "How do you know about us?"

"Let's say that I'm keeping an eye on your lover. But for now, all you need to know is that I'm heading toward his house."

"Thank you," I said as I sat down at the nearest seat. My mind was reeling with dreams on how I could introduce myself to Tsukune's parents as his girlfriend. I was so fixated on dreaming the perfect meeting with his parents that I didn't notice that we arrived at his home.

"We're here," The Bus Driver's voice broke my train of thoughts.

I gave my thanks and told him that I'll call him if I need him. I quickly get off the bus and head off to Tsukune's home. I hope I can make a good impression on his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire**

**Special great thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic!**

Ruby's POV

I can't believe I'm using the key that my boyfriend, Tsukune, gave me. My heart is racing faster than I could imagine. I did knock before but no one answered and it would be rude if I didn't use the key that Tsukune made for me. As I hear the lock click, I push the door open.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Tsukune?"

Still no answer.

"Mrs Aono?"

Once again, no answer.

"Mr Aono?"

The long silence is driving me insane. That was no good. No one is home. I guess it's time for me to go home. As I head toward the door, I hear a voice. "Ruby?"

I turn around to see my beloved Tsukune coming down the stairs. I feel myself blush at the sight of my half-naked boyfriend. "Sorry, but nobody was answering the door so I used the key that you gave me."

"Oh, sorry about that." As he spoke, he slipped on the white t-shirt he was carrying. "I was taking a bath so I couldn't hear anything." He smiles. "I'm glad that you're here but my parents went out to dinner."

"How come you didn't go with them?" My heart started to race when he got close to me.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I wasn't feeling too hungry so I stayed behind." He gives me a peck on the cheek.

"So we're alone in the house?"

The former human turns red as he nods. "Come, I'll give you the grand tour of the house."

I'm getting aroused at the thought of being in a empty house with my boyfriend. As we go in and out of each room, both first and second floors, I feel my panties get wetter with each step.

"What do you think of the house?" He says, ending the tour at the living room. He leads me to the couch to settle down. But I couldn't. I push him on the couch to kiss him. I sit down on his lap to discover something poking my ass. I smile and welcome his hardened crotch by grinding my rear on it. With no words exchanged, he knew what I want from him. I think he needs it more than me but we both desire it equally. He kisses me back, with more passion than ever. Our tongues can't get enough of each other.

Finally, he breaks the long kiss by nuzzling down my neck. I moan as he rips open my blouse and tears my bra. I don't care about that. All I know is that my breasts are being licked and fondled by Tsukune. My back arches as he sucks one of my nipples.

As I'm about to open my mouth, I hear the door open. "Tsukune, we're back early!" They are coming into the house!

My mind blanks as I see the shocked look on his parents' faces when they get to the living room. I turn to my boyfriend who's face is even paler than the moon. Poor Tsukune can't even stand up. "Mom, Dad... you already met Ruby. But this is my girlfriend that I told you about."

"Hello..." I say as I duck down to hide my naked breasts. 'So much for a good first meeting as his girlfriend...'


End file.
